Rogue Vicious Bee
This page is for the version of Vicious Bee that has gone rogue. For the tamed version, see Vicious Bee. Rogue Vicious Bee is a mini-boss mob that can spawn in the Clover, Spider, Cactus, Rose, or Mountain Top fields. The Vicious Bee seems to spawn more often during the night cycle. You can tell if a Vicious Bee spawned if you hear a spike sound. You can also find it hiding in a field with a small spike sticking out; it will attack if a player gets near its spike. You will receive a notification when a Vicious Bee attacks a player via a server-wide message, "⚠ Vicious Bee is attacking {user} in {Clover/ Spider/Cactus/Rose/Mountain Top} Field! ⚠". When it is defeated, a similar message announces, "�� Vicious Bee has been defeated! ��". Attack Pattern Vicious Bee attacks players using spikes that stick out of the ground. It has two attack patterns - tracking and attacking randomly. The higher level the bee is, the greater the number of spikes summoned. Red circles show where a spike is about to appear. The spikes will do damage to approximately 1/4 of the player's health (with damage reduction). On defeat, Vicious Bee drops stingers and honey. Bees gain 50 bond plus an additional 50 for every level of Vicious Bee above 2. The amount of honey rewarded is based on the total damage you dealt to the bee. Stingers are awarded as long as you help damage the bee, even if you stop before it is fully defeated, and/or if you get killed. The higher the level of the bee the more stingers you get. *Level 1-3: 1 stinger *Level 4-6: 2 stingers *Level 7-8: 3 stingers If Vicious Bee is in attack mode but there is nobody in its attack range (for example, if the player it was attacking leaves the server, and there is no other player nearby), it will despawn, and a server-wide message will announce, " Vicious Bee left... ". Collect 250 stingers to tame Vicious Bee and add it to your hive. You can turn in your stingers at the Vicious Bee Platform between the Strawberry Field and the Spider Field. When you do so, a server-wide message will announce, "�� {User} has tamed a Vicious Bee! �� Vicious Bee also seems to now spawn less to make room for the new update content. Locations Gallery F8110FFF-2695-4A13-A07A-D62817E95C90.jpeg|Random Spike attack pattern 14F8DA90-9B5F-4745-AB06-AEFA9BF73E07.jpeg|Spike in the Spider Field 0CE37493-612A-4262-815B-8EC884EE9E16.jpeg|Tracking Spike pattern C314EC10-E165-406A-B650-6689EF752ED3.jpeg|Examples of rewards from Vicious Bee 9D504141-0361-4F32-93A7-F0314A25E8BE.jpeg|A Spike in the Cactus field spikeonmountaintopfield.png|A Spike in the Mountain Top Field ViciousBee!Wanted!Sign.png|"⚠️ Wanted ⚠️" Vicious Bee Sign spikeoncloverfield.png|A Spike in the Clover Field 2018-09-16 (7).png|A level 8 Vicious Bee in the Mountain Top Field with an epic Sprout during Honeystorm 3708D50A-9114-4692-91B8-F4D4765B4634.jpeg|Hovering spike outside the Rose Field spike.PNG|The bottom of a Clover Field spike is visible from King Beetle's Lair. RobloxScreenShot20181007 102004959.png RobloxScreenShot20180922_134732474.png Screenshot_20181229-213505.png|Vicious Bee in a different angles Spikeinrosefield.png|Spike in the rose field Tips * If Rogue Vicious Bee is attacking you in the Cactus Field, you can avoid its attacks by standing on a cactus, but then you are technically not in the field, so don't stay there for too long. * When the Rogue Vicious Bee starts using tracking spikes, continue moving around. * When it starts attacking randomly, stop moving. Only move when a warning circle is directly under your character. * The spikes are actually smaller than the warning circle radius. This means that not much movement is required to dodge the spikes. * When hunting for hidden Rogue Vicious Bees, angle your camera so that it is aligned with the side of the field to make it easier to see objects sticking out. * If you can't find any Vicious Bees, then you can server hop until you find some. Server Hopping is very good at most times if you're lucky. Trivia * Vicious Bee is the only mini-boss and mob that is a bee and doesn't have a consistent spawn time in the game. * Vicious Bee is the first "mob" in the game that doesn't attack by colliding, as it has a kind of "special ability," the spikes. * Vicious Bee's wings show what level it is, just like the other bees. * If you go outside of the field while it is using its tracking attack, the base of the spike will be hovering in the air. * When Vicious bee's "inactive" spike is in the Clover Field, its base is visible from the King Beetle Lair. Touching the base will engage combat against the Vicious Bee. * There is a glitch that when Rogue Vicious Bee is attacking you in the Mountain Top Field, the impale from Rogue Vicious Bee can kill Top Bear. * When Vicious Bee is in tracking mode, it will face the spike location. If more than one player is fighting it, it will be facing a random spike. * Rogue Vicious Bee is actually slightly larger than all hive bees. * Vicious Bee will sometimes spawn in the same field twice in a row. * This is the first and only hostile mob that can be obtained as a bee. * The Rogue Vicious Bee was the third boss added to the game. * Rogue Vicious Bee can be found with two of their spikes poking out from the ground. It can be possible by using the Scythe and clearing out the flower the spike is in. * Rogue Vicious Bee can be found with Stick Bug in Clover Field, Cactus Field, and Mountain Top Field. * Rogue Vicious Bee can have more health than Tunnel Bear. * Sometimes you can angle your camera under a field where a spike spawns. You can see Vicious Bee under the spike. * Rogue Vicious Bee is the first boss to have different levels, the second boss being Stick Bug. Category:Mobs Category:Bees Category:Bosses Category:Mini Bosses Category:Multiplayer Bosses